mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Poltergeist Mafia
| image = File:Poltergeist Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = plasmid | link = N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 BTSC threads | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = 04.20.2016 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = Players #Barcallica #dee #maurice #Dr.SaaB #Allies #Nana7 #EDM #yuiop #Okosan #Jay Gold | first = yuiop | last = dee, maurice, Dr.SaaB, EDM | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by plasmid It began on April 20, 2016 and ended in a Goodie win in N3 (April 25). Game Mechanics The game starts off with everyone in the mortal realm, which is the "main thread" of the game and will take place in BTSC #2 (not visible to everyone, just the living players in the game). When a player dies, instead of being completely out of the game they will (usually) continue to exist as a poltergeist in the spirit realm (BTSC #3, invisible to mortals) and be able to affect the mortal realm, but they will not be able to post in the mortal realm and will not be able to follow it in real time – at the end of each night and day phase, the mortal realm's thread for that phase will be locked and moved to the game's main forum where it's visible to everyone. Day posts and night posts will be the opening post in the next phase's thread, so the most recent DP/NP will not be visible to the poltergeists while they're acting. Poltergeists will have their own lynch voting and can vote for a mortal, counting as half a vote in the mortal realm. Poltergeist votes will not be posted in the mortal realm. Baddie poltergeists will lose access to the baddie BTSC. Rules NP shows: Kills, saves, the ODTG stun. Does not differentiate between baddie NK and baddie RID obliterate. Tie lynch: No one dies OOP: block > redirect Lynches show "Mason" and do not differentiate block mason from turncoat mason RID does not need to differentiate between block mason and turncoat mason to work Players in unfavorable time zones may PM instructions about flashvoting, including conditional statements based on the roster visible to that player 2 minutes before deadline, as long as the instructions can be unambiguously evaluated (i.e. flashvote for player X if they're tied and it would put them in the lead, or flashvote whoever would be necessary to make the lynch votes tied if it's within range to tie at the deadline). Role Description Baddies Choice of NK with a carrier, or unsaveable RID obliterate (target is completely out of the game and not just poltergeisted) on up to two targets without a carrier. If two RID kill targets are named, then both RIDs must be correct or else both RID kills will fail. Either the NK or RID may target a poltergeist to take them completely out of the game. Wincon: Have a majority of the players left in the mortal realm #Vote multiplier. Mortal – Own vote counts x1.5 (optional to use, not compulsory) Poltergeist – RID kill on even nights, only works on other poltergeists and takes them completely out of the game #Lynch frame. Mortal – ODTG lynch frame, may be used on self while getting lynched Poltergeist – ODTG stun (all mortal and poltergeist actions for the night and following day fail except the baddie NK) #Block. Mortal – Block. Returns success only if it prevents an action (including un-needed saves). Blocked players are not informed. Poltergeist – Sees the mortal realm in real time Goodies Wincon: Get all of the baddies out of the mortal realm #Seer. Mortal – Sees the spirit realm but may not post there Poltergeist – Lynch save #Redirect. Mortal – Redirect, may not redirect a player back to themself, does not return success or failure, affects both the NK and regular action if used on the NK carrier Poltergeist – Targets a living player during a day phase, and that player will be able to use the redirect in addition to their regular action on the following night if they survive the lynch. Each player may only be targeted to receive a redirect once during the game, even if the redirect was not actually given due to an ODTG stun. #Kill. Mortal – Kill Poltergeist – Kamikaze. Used on a poltergeist and takes both the target and self completely out of the game and prevents actions and voting for that phase. May be used in either a day or night phase. #Save. Mortal – Save, cannot save self Poltergeist – ODTG may send a game related post to the mortal realm. The post may be submitted in either a night or day phase, and will appear in the transition to the next phase. #Spy. Mortal – Opposite spy. Names a player each night. From N2 onward, is told whether the player they spied is in the same or opposite faction as the player from the previous night. May not spy self. Poltergeist – Vanilla #Mason. Mortal – Mason, BTSC is lost upon death Poltergeist – Block, not twice in a row on the same player. Only works on mortals. Returns success only if it prevents an action. Blocked players are not informed. #Mason. Mortal – Mason, BTSC is lost upon death Poltergeist – Turncoat. As a poltergeist, wincon changes to win with the baddies. If obliterated as a mortal then wincon remains with goodies, if obliterated as a poltergeist then wincon remains with baddies. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments The poltergeist realm ended up not playing much of a role in this game. Partly because yuiop was the seer and was killed N1, partly because the small 10-player roster and the game only going to N3 meant that the poltergeist realm didn't get very many players, and partly because the baddies came under such heavy suspicion so early. A poltergeist setup might work better in a larger game with about 16 or more players so there would end up being more poltergeists with more clout by mid/end-game, and with an inheritable seer ability so there's always that link between the poltergeists and mortals. Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *yuiop - Seer *Dr.SaaB - Redirect *EDM - Kill *dee - Save *Okosan - Spy *maurice - Mason-block *Nana7 - Mason-turncoat Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 End of Game Roster #Barc - Block - killed N2 #dee - Save #maurice - Mason-block #Dr.SaaB - Redirect #Allies - Lynch frame - killed N3 #Nana7 - Mason-turncoat - lynched D1 #EDM - Kill #yuiop - Seer - killed N1 #Okosan - Spy - killed N3 #Jay Gold - Vote multiplier - lynched D2 Actions Category:Era 11 Category:Games